


Thriller Night

by hvss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill and Mike are mentioned, College/university setting-ish, F/M, Halloween, M/M, References to Scooby Doo, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvss/pseuds/hvss
Summary: On Halloween the gang go to a haunted trail attraction.





	Thriller Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Halloween story! This is just me using my experience with a haunted house/trail to write this and also bc I’m a sucker for the accidental hand holding that can happen in such times. Apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, enjoy!

Wouldn’t it be a tad ironic to get into a car accident on Halloween? 

“Fuck Richie!” Beverly gasps as she holds onto her seat.

“We are fine!” Richie exclaims as he turns the street, horn blasting wildly. A car almost hit them, like missed by an inch, almost hit them in what could’ve of been a really bad head on collision.

Richie considered himself a good driver, yes. But he had an excuse.

Eddie Kaspbrak.

Eddie was a friend of Mike who was a friend of Stan, who was a best friend of Richie. They met a few weeks ago and Richie instantly developed a crush on him.

They hung out mostly just in group settings. But that didn’t stop Richie from analyzing every interaction they had, wondering if Eddie perhaps liked him back. Sometimes Eddie would flirt but then he’d be withdrawn the next second so Richie didn’t know.

Thus leading Richie to over analyze every gesture and every conversation and therefore driving Stan and Beverly mad.

“That’s why you don’t fucking text and drive you idiot!” Beverly hisses as she takes Richie’s phone from his hand. She looks up from the screen and her eyes widened, “Did you seriously almost get into a fucking car crash because Eddie texted you?!”

Richie groans, his hands still shaking from the almost car crash. He had heard a ding from his phone and he picked it up seeing Eddie’s name and the text... and well he freaked out and almost gotten himself and Beverly killed.

“Fuck! Look I’m sorry... I just..” Richie didn’t even think he could excuse himself, but he will sure try. “Stan said Mike told him that Eddie wasn’t coming tonight and Eddie just confirmed he was so I-I don’t know! Fuck! Sorry Bev!”

Beverly rolls his eyes, “Are you in fucking middle school?!”

“Hey! I had to hear you moan about Ben! You can at least give me this!”

“I moaned to you one time, but at least I actually made a fucking move and we are dating now!” Beverly snaps at him.

Ben was another one of Mike’s friends, who was so incredibly gorgeous yet so sweet and nice.

It was weird, they all instantly became good friends with Beverly, Stan and Richie. After moving from a small town in Maine, choosing Penn State and losing their other childhood best friend, Bill, to some fancy college in the west coast (they texted everyday but still), they thought they would be sticking to themselves.

Until suddenly Stan came in one day to their dorm saying he’d met Mike and the rest was history. Yes he’d only known Mike, Eddie and Ben for a few weeks, but he felt some type of closeness with all of them.

Specially Eddie, although it was more of a wishing he could be closer with Eddie.

“This haunted trail better be amazingly scary so Eddie can hold your hand and you two can finally get together!” Beverly sighs, still holding tight to her seat even though the almost car crash had happened 10 minutes ago.

Richie opts to just shut up and silently agree.

“I guess since I’m the fucking unofficial leader,” Richie states as he holds onto the flashlight leading the rest of them. “In Scooby-Doo terms this makes me Fred!”

It was later that night and they were all getting ready to start the haunted trail. Richie had kept his cool when he spotted Eddie and they were in easy conversation, despite Beverly’s teasing. The staff at the haunted trail had given them just one flashlight that they would use to navigate all throughout the trail. The trail started in a clearing and went into the woods, he hoped they didn’t get lost.

Stan rolls his eyes, “Are you seriously comparing us going through this haunted trail to the Scooby-Doo gang?”

“There’s five of them and five of us!” Richie shrugs and turns around, “As I was saying I’m Fred!”

“Fine I’m Velma, the smartest out all.” Stan says smiling smugly.

“I’m Daphne.” Eddie simply says and Richie feels his heart speed up.

It’s not that big of deal. He probably didn’t want to be Shaggy or Scooby. Daphne was just the most reasonable character to choose with those options.

Richie didn’t miss the smirk that Stan had on his face.

“Wait does that make us Shaggy and Scooby?” Beverly asked as she held onto Ben tight.

“Duh!” Richie just says, “No complaining especially when your boyfriend is such a scaredy cat!”

Beverly and Ben do complain but it’s ignored as a clown jumps out from the woods to scare them.

Richie wasn’t scared of clowns, not really, but they did creep him out. “Fuck!”

“You’re the one who proclaimed himself as Fred.” Stan reminded him as he held onto Richie’s arm as they kept walking.

“Yeah yeah shut up!” Richie rolls his eyes as they keep walking the trail. He couldn’t even feel the cold air anymore because of how dense these woods were. The moonlight helped with visibility but it was still for the most part pitch black.

Somewhere they heard loud screams and they all tensed.

“I-I mean it’s all fake, these are all people in costume. They can’t even touch us!” Eddie started babbling, “I read the terms and conditions, they can’t touch us. So as long as Richie doesn’t fuck up and shines that flashlight we’ll be able to tell before someone jumps scares us.”

“Okay how the fuck is it on me to spot them?” Richie huffs as he just keeps moving the flashlight around.

“You’re fucking Fred, the leader!”

“And you’re fucking Daphne! Shouldn’t you get kidnapped by the monsters?”

“Fuck off Richie!” Eddie snaps at him, he was about to keep arguing when a twig snapping distracted them.

Richie turns his flashlight to where the sound was heard but nothing. “Let’s just keep walking guys, c’mon.”

They spot a figure in the distant and they all jump back but figured out pretty quickly it was just a mannequin.

“Just a mannequin let’s go everybody.” Richie dismisses as they keep walking. Somehow Eddie was behind him now and it was making him all tingly when Eddie would hide behind him or brush his hand on Richie’s back.

They spot another figure and this one looked a little more alive. Richie examines it, seeing as the figure didn’t move and was completely still, he shrugs. “Another mannequin.”

As Richie passes it the figure moves and jumps out scaring all of them. Eddie grabs onto Richie’s arm as they run a couple free away from it.

“What the fuck dude?!” Stan screams as they’re away from it now. The man returning to its position to scare the next group.

“I-I swear he wasn’t moving!” Richie defended himself, “He wasn’t even breathing!”

“You’re a fucking shit leader!” Stan scoffs, definitely trying to shake away the slight fear. “Next time we all fucking examine those so-called mannequins!”

They kept bickering until they notice there was a house in the middle of the trail. Dark and spooky.

“Do... we have to go in there?” Eddie asks, eyes widened as he looked at Richie. For some odd reason Eddie was still holding onto his arm.

“Yeah... we’ll be fine.” Richie voice softens as he talks to Eddie, “Just.. Like let’s stay close and walk fast okay?”

“Yeah assholes what about me?” Stan inquires, pretending to be offended as a small smirk on his face. “I know you lovebirds two will protect each other and Shaggy and Scooby as well, but me?”

Richie looks away from Eddie and over to everyone and rolls his eyes, “I was talking to everyone! We all just stay close!”

The house had broken panels and shattered windows. Richie knew it was designed to look terrifying but it still scared him.

They make it past the busted door, he shines his flashlight around. Fake blood all over and fake spiderwebs adorning it. He sees a passage that has a “Do not enter” sign and he figures that’s where they have to go.

Richie leads everyone through the passage, so far the house was quiet... too quiet. The passage which was just a very long hallway started getting too close together, almost suffocating as they finally reached the end.

“Uh....” Richie whispers as he looks at the three doors.

First door to the left was labeled “Not Scary At All.” Middle foot was labeled “Scary.” And the last door was leveled “Very Scary.” All in fake blood smeared against the doors.

“Left right?” Stan whispers as everyone just turns to look at Richie.

Even Beverly was looking at him like he had all the answers. They really took him as being the leader too seriously.

Richie shrugs, “I don’t....” He looks back at the doors.Eddie steps forward and Richie reaches out instead grabbing his wrist, stopping him. “No.. they’re probably going to be switched. Like guys think about it no one will choose Very Scary? That’s the one that’s probably not scary!”

No one looks convinced but they followed Richie. Richie who reluctantly lets go of Eddie’s wrist as he opens the door. It was a long hallway again. But it seemed like nothing scary was there.

Eddie let out a shake breath, “Can’t believe you were right.”

Just then the other doors open making all of them jump. Richie hears the snaps and yells as they watched a bloody looking werewolf run towards them.

They all run, Richie trying to keep his flashlight steady as he runs into the walls each time the hallway curved around.

Suddenly they all hear a loud crash. All of them turn around and someone steps out of the walls, laughing theatrical that if this was another moment Richie would’ve of laughed as well. But this person had a mask with no face and what he supposed was a fake chainsaw and charging at them.

Richie curses as he stares at the person and his friends are all running again, pushing him hard that he stumbles.

“Fuck!” Richie says as he’s slammed against the wall by Eddie and Stan.

“Go! Go!” Stan is pleading and Eddie grabs his wrist pulling Richie as he momentarily leads the group.

They finally make it outside out of breath, cold air filling their lungs.

“Holy shit!” Stan says as he bends down supporting his knees trying to catch his breath.

Everyone gathers their breath and Richie looks down at how Eddie is now holding onto his wrist. Eddie seems to notice and pulls his hand back, it was too dark to tell if he was blushing.

“We should keep going.. I want to get the fuck out of here.” Ben says as he leans against Beverly who brushes his hair back.

Richie nods, “Can we all agree to get ice cream after this? Need something sweet after whatever the fuck that was!”

Richie leads them again, the trail seems like it’s never ending. A few mild jump scares but other than that it’s not as terrifying as that house.

“A mannequin!” Richie states, “Definitely a mannequin!”

“Are you fucking sure?” Eddie snaps at him, “Because last time-“

“Literally fucking look at it it’s a mannequin!” Richie snaps back and they all stop for a second while Richie shines the light.

They agree it is a mannequin and we’re about to move on when someone screeches and jumps for the trees, landing in front of Eddie.

“HOLY SHIT!” Eddie yells as he holds his chest. The rest of his friends run and Richie sees that Eddie has temporarily frozen.

“Eds!” Richie means to grab his wrist and pull him but suddenly they’re both running and now they’re definitely holding hands. Richie feels his stomach turn but he doesn’t have time to process that at the moment.

Somehow the person follows them out of the trail and now they’re in the finish line. The field now lit up unlike the dark woods. The staff is just giggling as they watched their expressions.

“I’ll take that flashlight.” One of them says and Richie hands it over to them.

They’re instructed to keep walking down the field, where they should reach the parking lot.

“Well... the reviews were right.” Stan said as they’re walking away. “Never suggesting to this again.”

“Yeah no shit!” Eddie says, his hand still intertwined with Richie.

“It’s literally Halloween they won’t open this till next year.” Richie breaths out but silently agreeing with them.

“Well next Halloween we are not fucking doing this!” Stan huffs as he crosses his arm.

Richie turns to look at Beverly and Ben. Beverly looks more put together than all of them.

“It was fun though, the house bit was hilarious!” Beverly gushes, “All of you are pussies, even you babe.”

Richie rolls his eyes, “I saw you screaming and running Bev!”

“Please you froze, Eddie had to drag you out of there!” Beverly chuckles then looks down at their hands, “Seems like two took the Fred and Daphne concept seriously.”

Richie tenses and Eddie quickly pulls his hand back. They both avoid eye contact and stand there awkwardly.

Stan is just smirking at him but doesn’t say anything. “So ice cream yeah?”

“Right! Someone yelp something good, I want the best ice scream to shake away all of this adrenaline.” Richie sighs, voice still a bit breathy. He sticks his hands in his jacket pockets as he walks next to Eddie.

They get to his car, Beverly, Ben and Stan trailing behind them and Eddie quickly turns to Richie. “Hey... thanks for uh pulling me from there. That last scare really did it for me.”

Richie shrugs, “You pulled me, I was just returning the favor.”

Eddie smiles a little, however when the others reach them he drops the smile.

“Okay so I found a place, it’s some stupid hipster shit but it’s still open this late at night!” Beverly announces as she looks on the phone. “You good to drive?” She looks up at Richie, a small smirk playing on her face.

Richie rolls his eyes, “I’ve shaken the scare off Bev, I’m fine.”

“You sure you don’t want to hold Eddie’s hand to feel better?” Beverly smirks just got more pronounced.

“W-What?” Richie splutters, feeling his face get red. He turns to Eddie who also had the same reaction.

“Beverly!” Eddie scowls at her, looking embarrassed.

She shrugs, grinning at them. “I was just asking, wouldn’t want to almost get into a car accident again

“Hey! That asshole was in the wrong!” Richie groans, “You promised to let it go!”

“Wait what?” Eddie asks, temporarily distracted from Beverly’s previous teasing.

“Richie almost got into a car accident today, just because he heard yo-“

“Enough! Let’s ignore Beverly! Let’s go to this shitty hipster ice scream place!” Richie interrupts, turning around and sliding into his car.

“A car accident?? Richie what the fuck?! Are you sure you’re a good driver!” Eddie argues as he slides into the passenger seat.

Richie sighs leaning his forehead against the steering wheel. “Thanks a lot Bevs!” He turns to Eddie who was buckling up. “Calm down will you? I drove us here and we are perfectly sane.”

“Yeah Richie just sucks at getting distracted whenever you tex-“ Beverly starts again.

“I said enough!” Richie growls lightly, backing up from the parking lot.

Beverly just giggles again and Richie wondered why he was friends with her.

The conversation dies a little because Beverly is navigating Richie to the ice scream place. They get to the place and it actually looks quite good. They have several weird combinations of ice creams paired with candy or cookies.

Richie immediately gets whatever had more chocolate. Eddie goes for a marshmallow combination, Stan orders some strawberry with cheesecake pair and Beverly and Ben share some mint chocolate chip combination.

“You two are really eating toothpaste ice scream.” Richie points out when they were all sitting down at the table.

Ben rolls his eyes, “It’s the best, have you even tried it?”

“I have and it tastes like toothpaste.” Richie made a face, dramatically gagging.

“I second that.” Eddie says as he’s licking off his spoon, “And obviously dental hygiene is so important... but to put that on an ice scream, gross.”

“Honestly all I can picture now is Ben being so excited to wake up and brush his teeth, probably the best part of his day apart from when Bev pegs him.” Richie smirks loving how red Ben turns and chokes out his ice scream.

“Idiot.” Beverly grimaces flipping him off but stays quiet, Richie figures they’re even now.

“That’s so much chocolate dude.” Eddie shakes his head, “You are not gonna get any amount of sleep tonight.”

“You’re the one to talk with all that sugar.” Richie points out, “How does it taste by the way?”

Eddie scoops up a good amount and offers the spoon over to him. Richie takes it wordlessly, and hums. Eddie smiles, “Good right?”

“Not gonna lie I’m all about chocolate all the time, but that marshmallow shit is delicious!” Richie licks his lips clean. He takes a scoop out of his own ice scream and offers it to Eddie. He was expecting the other to complain but he easily takes the offering and hums in delight. “Chocolate never fails!”

“If you were going to flirt all night I would’ve of bought Mike with me.” Stan says annoyed expression on his face but his teasing eyes said otherwise.

“We are not-“

“You and Mike?!” Richie asks, interrupting Eddie. “Since when?!”

Everyone just stares at Richie like he’s stupid. “Richie... I literally introduced Mike as my boyfriend that night you first met him.

Richie thinks of the first night he met Mike. He tries to remember when Stan introduced him but realized he wasn’t listening. He wasn’t listening because Eddie was standing next to Mike and Richie was focused on how cute Mike’s roommate was.

“Oh.....” Is all Richie says as he’s wrapping his head around the fact that Mike and Stan were an item.

“You truly are a great friend.” Stan narrows his eyes at him, “You fucking tuned me out!”

“I don’t tune you out!”

“Then how did you fucking missed me saying he was my boy-“ Stan seems to remember that night and Richie’s eyes widened pleadingly. “Oh.... you weren’t paying attention to me that night because of Ed-“

“You two are fucking!” Richie says quick and fast, “Oh god! All the times you told me you’d be sleeping at Mike’s... you two were fucking!”

Stan closes his mouth, blush peeking slowly on his cheeks. Eddie snorts, “Believe me... it seems like all they do is fuck. I’m currently trying to figure if it’s worth it to move out because I can’t stand them.”

“We-We don’t always do tha-“ Stan looks extremely flustered.

“Is that why you always walk with a limp after your sleeps overs?” Richie snorts, “Remind me to high five Mikey afterwards.”

“Believe me if you’ve heard how loud they are you’d think they’re BOTH getting fucked.” Eddie continues, Richie and him giggling like crazy.

Stan turns an even darker shade of pink, then his eyes flash with something that made Richie gulp. “Okay enough commentary on my HEALTHY sex life with MY boyfriend! Why not comment on the fact that Richie didn’t even notice I was dating him because he was too busy paying attention to you!”

Richie’s mouth drops, even Beverly looks over at Stan shocked. Ben is quiet and Eddie is frozen. Richie was going to kill Stan.

Eddie turns to look at him, “What does he mean?”

Richie is trying hard to think of some bullshit answer but unfortunately nothing is popping into his head.

“He almost crashed his car because you were coming tonight!” Beverly says and Richie really wanted to dig a hole and bury himself forever. Since when where his friends trying to end his life?!

Eddie just keeps staring at him clearly stunned and Richie is at a loss for words.

“Eddie choose to be Daphne knowing you were Fred, which is pretty obvious on why he did it because I mean we all know those two were a couple.” Ben offers and now Eddie turns glaring at him.

Richie actually feels a little better with that information but both of them are actually a little too appalled at everything that was just said.

“I-I... need a smoke.” Richie just says and stands up, walking out of the ice cream place before anyone said anything else. He digs in his pockets for a cigarette and a lighter.

He doesn’t get a chance to light his cigarette up because he hears Eddie’s little “Hey.”

Richie turns around and drops his lighter. “Shit.” He whispers and picks it up, Eddie just comes closer.

The chilly wind blowing Eddie’s hair back as he stands there in front of him. Richie is unsure of why Eddie followed him, maybe trying to let him down easy instead of in front of his friends.

“Eddie listen,” Richie starts, “Stan and Beverly-“

“Ben is right.” Eddie says, “I did choose Daphne because she’s Fred’s partner.”

Richie eyes widened a little, “Oh... I-I.. oh.”

“I like you Richie.” Eddie states, “If what Stan and Beverly said was true... I hope that means you like me too.”

Richie feels his heartbeat skyrocket as he just takes in Eddie’s words. “I didn’t pay attention to Stan because of you. When he introduced me to Mike I zoned out staring at you. When he would talk about Mike and you I would think of cute you are and how we get along so well. All I do is talk to Beverly and Stan about every interaction we have! Today I almost crashed my car because you texted me you were coming tonight and I got so excited because I hadn’t seen you all week. Then the haunted trail, I finally had an excuse to touch you.” He chuckles shaking his head, “Dramatic aren’t I?”

Eddie smiles nodding, “A little, but I definitely don’t mind it. And hey... I was more than excited to blame all the touching on us being scared.”

“Fuck sakes just kiss already.” Stan hisses and they both turn to see them standing by the door. Beverly shushes him and pulls him back inside.

“I have the worst friends.” Richie says and shakes his head.

Eddie giggles, “It’s okay, I’m sure Mike told Stan about how I can’t stop talking about you either.”

Richie gets all warm hearing that, “Do you want to kiss? Or did Stan ruin the moment?”

“Wouldn’t mind a kiss.” Eddie said acting nonchalantly. He leans in, Richie ducks down and their lips connect.

It was a brief kiss, their friends were watching and the wind was so cold. But the kiss was nice and Richie was excited for even more kisses.

Beverly, Ben and Stan whistle at them. Eddie and Richie break apart and their friends just have smug smiles as they’re outside again cheering them on.

Richie supposes he did have good friends then.

“Can’t believe Halloween has turned out to be the most romantic holiday ever!” Richie says and gets a goofy laugh out of Eddie, who pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> might start a series of holiday related one-shots... idk! If you leave a comment, please be kind!


End file.
